Just a piece of my soul
by Suffering Angel
Summary: {sd3} sister fic to Sitting on the Wall, Should I Fall? Bassiclly, the other side of the coin, spreading more light on why Angela's love left her. Angela/???, read either fic to find out! R&R!!!


I don't own Seiken Densetsu 3 or characters, yada yada yada

Just a piece of my soul

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. A part of me ached, begged for me to scream, to shout out to her, to tell her not to lean so dangerously forward. That wall sure is tall. But the other part was eternally grateful for being able to see her beautiful face more clearly.

"Sir Koren, if you please pay attention to the lesson!"

I look back to old man Jose with a sigh.

"Yes sir."

Why can't I look at her? We both know full well that I'll learn magic when it's my time. Nothing can rush it. I mean, we're only 19! Our whole lives are ahead of us!

"When I was your age…"

I can't help myself. I look at her and chuckle. She's so cute when she giggles. She looks like she was when she was 16, that innocence that will never leave her. Not as long as I have a saying in the matter which, I hope, I'll have forever.

You see, I don't study magic for my own benefit. Or to please the Queen. I do it because of one of Angie's tongue slips. It was one Christmas…

"Marry Christmas, Blondie!"

We sat in the court yard, under one of the trees. The Goddess statue was watching over us like a protective mother, its golden radiance reflecting the light just so that it hits her hair perfectly. Goddess be my witness, I'm in love.

"Thanks, Angie!"

I unwrapped the package and couldn't help but state.

"Angie, I… I can't possibly accept this, I…"

"You must! You have no idea how much time it took until I found the perfect present for you!"

I held in my hand a golden necklace with an aquamarine gem. It was like staring into the ocean.

"I just wanted you to know how I feel when I look into your eyes…"

She diverted a few strands of hair from my eyes and smiled. Never stop smiling, Angie. You're beautiful that way.

I blushed as I handed her my own present. I felt so small compared to her. I mean, I wasn't a peasant, but I wasn't the princess of Altena. Er, you know what I mean.

"Come on now, don't tell me all I get is that fruit cake you gave me!"

I handed her a small box and she opened it with glowing eyes.

"Oh my goddess, Koren, this is… It's beautiful!"

I gave her an emerald ring.

"You know, I don't know if it's true, but the guy at the store said that Emerald represents joy. I just wanted you to know how I feel when I look at you."

She was about to put it on, but then removed it.

"What's wrong? It doesn't fit?"

"No, it just… I want this to be my wedding ring."

I could feel my face get red.

"O…k… and when will I be lucky enough as to pop the question and use this ring?"

She thought about it, then her mouth twisted in a devilish grin.

"When you learn magic."

"SIR KOREN, DO PAY ATTENTION!"

I shook my head and looked at Jose.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

"That's what you said the last time!"

I force myself to look at Jose instead of at my angel. I think it actually hurts.

I was lying in bed in my room, looking at the three year old ring and wearing the necklace when I heard a faint hiss calling my name.

"Koren… Kooooooreeeeeen…."

I stood up and looked around me.

"Who's there?!"

"Koren… I know what you want…"

My eyes widened as thick black fog slowly began filling the room.

"What, what's going on?!"

Soon the entire room was black and I was just floating in that black space, holding the ring.

"Who are you?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

In front of me materialized a somewhat calm looking man. Wisdom and experience seemed to surround him.

"Who, who are you?!"

"That is not important. What is important, is that I can give you what you want."

He raised his hand, and I was sent into a dream. 

It was wonderful.

"Oh, Koren, how did you learn magic?!"

"Yeah, teach me too!"

Several soldiers were making moves on me, but the one I cared about was in my arms.

"I can't believe it. You finally got magic! Now we can marry!"

I snapped awake and looked at him.

"If that's the best illusion you can show me…"

"My powers are weak, and so, I cannot show you what you truly desire. But I CAN give you magic, to suit that end."

Magic? I could use magic?

"At what cost?"

He laughed somewhat menacingly.

"You are wise. There is a cost. I need a soul."

"MY SOUL?! FORGET IT…"

"Not a whole soul. Only a piece, to keep me going until I can revive my strength. Is that too much to ask? A piece of your soul in return for the thing you want most?"

Magic… If I have magic, Angela and I can marry! She said so herself!

"Just a piece?"

"Just a piece."

A piece of my soul, for a life time with Angela. The choice seemed so idiotic to make.

"I agree."

He looked at me rather hungrily and smirked.

"Excellent. This is your last change. Are you sure about this?"

I nodded, and we both began glowing. I felt an itch in my chest, but didn't give it much thought. Until it began to hurt.

"Stop it."

"My dear boy, I can't!"

"You're hurting me!"

"Well, I AM taking a piece of your soul!"

He had a point. I dropped to what I recognized as the floor, gripping my chest in pain. He WAS taking a piece of my soul… And I knew which…

I remembered how I felt for her long enough to look up at the tiny golden figure that rose from my heart. She looked at me sadly, tears in her eyes. 

In my pain, I dropped the ring. Another thing I'm sorry for, Angie.

I'm so sorry, Angela… But I'm doing this for us…

Jose cheered as I demonstrated my control over fire. It was so easy, magic seemed so natural to me it was funny I wasn't able to use it before.

"BLONDIE!"

That stupid girl. Can't she remember a single name?

"BLONDIE!"

Shut up, will you?

"BLONDIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I knew I was going to regret it, yet I needed Angela's soul in one piece. So I saved her.

The conversation that followed was… Amusing. I can't believe that girl thought I once loved her. Her innocence was overwhelming. 

But soon, her innocence will be gone, along with her, and we will be a Mana Stone closer to our goal. Our glorious goal.

"An, Angela?"

I gripped my chest in pain. They have defeated me? Who are they? I know Angela… That's the knight that lost to me in Forcena… And is… Is that an actual werewolf?!

"Koren…"

My love… What happened to me? What happened… to us?!

"I'm sorry, Angela. It was nice knowing you. Goodbye, cruel world!"

I began chanting a spell to end it all. Angela, I remember now. I'm sorry I hurt you, my love. For that alone, I no longer deserve to live.

"Koren, wait!"

You call out to me… But you will not go another step closer. Why? So that Duran won't know? So that your shame, OUR shame, will not be discovered? Goodbye, Angela… Goodbye…

"KOREN!"

"ANGELA, LOOK OUT!"

Duran pulled her away as Koren's spell hit. Kevin ducked for cover next to them, and the three could do nothing but to watch as Koren killed himself, releasing himself from the chains of that world.

"Koren…"

Angela said, several tears falling despite her attempts to keep them at bay. Then her eyes widened as she noticed a small, emerald ring. She quickly took it and hid it in her glove.

"Come on, we better get to the Dragon Emperor before it's too late."

Angela stood up and called Flammie, while Duran looked at her, a bit confused.

'Koren, you bastard, I love you too.'

Angela thought, as she jumped on Flammie's back, and flew on to fulfill her destiny.


End file.
